


To Win A Groom

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: the last thing Kyungsoo was expecting to hear in his calm, mundane life is anything about wedding, especially his best friend's.Yes, especially not Jongin's wedding.[The Little Prince Fic Fest: Prompt #43]





	To Win A Groom

 

There aren’t anything that would take Kyungsoo's focus away when he's in deep thought. When he's inside his own _zone_ , it would take a while for the person in front of him to get his attention. Focus and inspiration is required in the music field, especially if you're the one who makes it. Kyungsoo is used to these kinds of situations. His eyes far away, focused, not blinking and face passive. Not showing any emotion, though a tune already deep in his mind.

But there is an exception to this: it's when he's with this person. The man sitting in front of him inside his favorite cafe in the city, is the exception. Jongin, his best friend. A man two years older than him, has a beautiful smile and is very handsome, especially in suit like the dark blue one he's wearing now. Kyungsoo blinked his eyes and moved them to that curve on Jongin's cheeks whenever he smiles, the jaw he was so vocally jealous of. His eyes then meets the warm honey brown eyes that twinkles against his with something.

He hasn't seen the older for almost a month because of a business trip. Going away for trips in the world of trading, is a normal life now to Jongin. That's why it was very soothing for him to hear the older's voice so smooth in his ear. The voice that assured him many times before that it's okay if he chooses another path other than the one his parents had set for him, the voice that have accompanied him in his sleep, lulling him to sleep when he had his nightmares even though he was a 10 year old kid back then. Kim Jongin is that guy you would be expecting to be close with, kind, too kind Kyungsoo can't believe he's the same small lanky kid who beat the bullies Kyungsoo was trying to fight on his own in that small wet alley years ago.

Years of being with his best friend and Kyungsoo could easily read Jongin's mood. And based on the breathless, cheery and leveled tone of his voice, Kyungsoo knows Jongin is happy. Over something. In which he frowned, leaning forward towards the table to catch the words Jongin was saying

 _"I'm-"_ Jongin really have plump lips. It'll be the first thing one would notice, in a trance you'd stare at it as it moves. "... _getting"_ His eyes followed it as it slightly pause, pursed lips made him look up at Jongins eyes. Those are Kyungsoo's favorite to look at, they take you in, making you comfortable. _“-married"._ And of course his voice, honey like blend. Smooth yet captivating.

His friend stared at him grinning, maybe finding out that Kyungsoo wasn't listening thus repeating what he just said. And my, how Kyungsoo wished he cant hear.

"Kyungsoo, I'm getting married."

 

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 

In movies, especially in the romantic comedy ones, when it's reaching the ending, this is where the one who joked will say that it's a ‘joke’ with a horrible laugh that would compensate the terrible feeling of shock and skipping of heart of the one who just received the joke. But to Kyungsoo's deep gasp and shock, he dropped some things.

First, it was the 2 dollars chocolate muffin he was about to bite in to. He sits there, gaping at Jongin's grinning face, looking for any sign of it as a joke. When he found nothing, the second thing he dropped was stuttering words.

"W-what the hell Kim Jongin?! You think I would believe that? You? Settling down? Pftt...S-stop joking!"

But the uncomfortable silence after was enough to make Kyungsoo sweat on his hands. So he closed them, looking down at them, biting his lips to stop the words on the tip of his tongue, wondering why he would say those.

His best friend shakes his head, as if expecting this reaction from him. Smiling again, with that kilowatt handsome smile of his, Jongin took Kyungsoo's fisted hands on the table and caressed them. The warmth, he only realized now he would be greedy of to be only his, made him meet Jongin's serious warm ones again.

"Kyungsoo- I'm serious. I'm getting married in _a month_."

"You're not even in a relationship, you're not even seeing _anyone_." He emphasized with a frown. "-now please explain to me how could you even be getting married? And that soon?"  Whispered with no pause, blunt and too honest for the sudden situation he's facing now.

Jongin scoffed at him, his not true age showing. "You're my best friend but you didn't even noticed I'm in love? Now I'm deeply hurt Soo."

"But you didn't even say anything, how could I-." A turn in Kyungsoo stomach and he leaned back on his chair, not meeting Jongin's eyes. In love. Love? Jongin in love, with someone else? For how long? With whom? His chest tightened. It's something Kyungsoo realized he doesn't like.

He facade a smile, trying to hide the feigned ache in his chest and not meeting Jongin's eyes instead, but gave in for he was curious. "Who's the...unlucky one?"

Jongin smiled, not the usual smile Kyungsoo sees on him. This one, shows how Jongin is happy to talk about this person. Though he noticed the other frowning. "Well, she's a fashion designer. You haven't met her before and not unlucky, I tell you. I'm gonna spoil her rotten."

He should be gagging at his best friend's sappy lines. But for one reason, he's silent. Someone he had never met caught Jongin's heart and Kyungsoo was unaware of it. A contracting feeling in his chest. He undoubtedly believe now that life is unfair.

"-and I will...love her more for the rest of our lives."

Not noticing the hesitance in Jongin's voice, the last thing that dropped in that exact moment after those words reached Kyungsoo's ears, with a deep exhale, was his _heart_.

 

* * *

 

 _Club_. How is it the place where people who wants to have fun and forget goes to? The loud music is deafening, the lights will make you dizzy, the smell of cigarettes and sweat would stick on you for hours and in there you'll meet people you would never imagined you would meet. Kyungsoo hates places which consists of these circumstances. Yet here he is now, sitting in a slouch, a glass of tequila in his left, between his best friends who've been quarreling since earlier for no reason.

"I didn't say I told you so but let me say that, I told you so."

"You're really not helping Jongdae, you're just making it worse."

"Worse? How? How Baekhyun? Tell me? I'm just saying _'I told you so'_ How am making it worse? Unless Kyungsoo is too stupid to hide something so important from us all these years and deserved those words. Right Do Kyungsoo?"

 _Ah_. Yes. They've been quarrelling not for no reason, but because Kyungsoo just realized, he's in love. With Jongin. His long time ultimate handsome best friend who've been there for him through all thick & thin, smooth and rough, rocky and plain. His very own best friend. _Fuck._

"Fuck." He blurted out, eyes straight forward at the mirror in front of him by the bar. He looks, tired, tipsy with all his short hair in all directions, but it was him. Baekhyun's staring at him hopelessly accompanied by a sad smile, while Jongdae appears so shocked that he can pounce on top of him anytime now.

Jongdae, hysterically faced him, holding him by his shoulders. "Fuck? _Fuck?!_ That's all you're going to say after dropping the bomb on us? Are you for real Soo!?"

"Honestly Jongdae shut the fuck up you're overreacting." Kyungsoo heard the annoyance from his other friend beside him and if he only was looking, he's sure the famous eye roll and glare from Baekhyun made an attendance.

"Overreacting? Me?! Tell me Baekhyun what would you do if you find out that your closest cousin is getting married second offhandedly from your friend who's the best friend of your cousin and who just realized now he's in love with him too? This is too twisty of course I would overreact!"

"Hold your breath! And I'd say you're so blind and dense for not sensing it sooner after Kyungsoo was sulking at the back of the gym when Jongin asked Heamin on a date before the finals back in college."

"Who the hell is Heamin?!"

"You knew?" Kyungsoo gaped at Baekhyun, finally taking his eyes away from the untouched glass of tequila. The latter pursed his lips, the dark red eye makeup on his friend didn't hide the worry and a bit of smile on his face. "Soo you might have the best poker face but the way you look at Jongin when you thought no one's looking? That gave it away and it was... pretty obvious honey."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyungsoo asked, almost blaming the other, burying his head on his hands. He's really drunk.

Jongdae moved next to him, "Why would he? It's your damn feelings Soo!"

"No Dae, he's right. As his friend, and clearly the most observant one I should've at least asked him about what he thinks of Jongin back then, maybe if I did they wouldn't be in this situation, right Kyungsoo?"

Now that question made him look up and think. If Baekhyun did really asked him on what he feels about Jongin, he would realized early that he's in love with his best friend, but would that be enough for him to actually confess? And does Jongin feels the same way too? Of course not. The he back then, would never.

A _coward_.

Kyungsoo finally drinks the tequila. "It doesn't matter, even if I did. Jongin doesn't feel the same way." He said, grimacing either because of the alcohol or because of the bitter truth.

They turned quiet. Even with the loud music around them it felt like another bomb was dropped. It's the truth. Jongin doesn't see him in the same light how he sees Jongin.

He's just under the context of _'friend'_. Nothing more.

Surprisingly, it was Jongdae who broke motion of being unmoving. "Is that what you think? Is that what you two _think_?"

"Uh...yeah? Because if Jongin is in love with Kyungsoo too, he wouldn't be getting married with this anonymous girl, who if I may add that you the cousin of the soon to be groom haven't met before? So what gives smart ass?"

Kyungsoo pouts, whimpering in his drunk state. "Really Baek? Did you really have to smash it on my face?"

"I'm sorry honey but it's the truth."

"I'll be honest, but between us three here, the very person who knows Jongin personally and deeply would be Kyungsoo." Jongdae impatiently said.

His eyes reached the ceiling. "Obviously I would-"

His friend raised his finger, interrupting him. "-yes yes but! since we almost grew up together and we're very close- oh let me finish Baekyun! - as a man that he is I'd say I would know how Jongin plays in the 'field'."

It's like an alarm clock placed directly on top of Kyungsoo's head, this conversation is stirring up his curious self. "What do you mean?"

"You see- Jongin is a dealer, a player He's a man who knows how to play when he feels that what he wants doesn't go on what he planned. He always have a backup plan whenever there's a glitch or when things gets too long to happen."

"Go on." Baekhyun leaning closer.

Eyes wide and excited, Jongdae dips his head, whispering. "What if he's been in love with Kyungsoo for so long as well but knowing our friend here who is very slow in realizing things, staged this wedding for Kyungsoo to know his true feelings so that it could push him to do something?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head slowly, not following, "Which is what actually?"

"Easy, he wants you to _stop_ his wedding."

For the second time, they were quiet. Odd, Jongdae's words is making him do exactly that even if the idea itself is downright ridiculous. A sudden slam of a hand made him and Jongdae jump.

"I say that _'that'_ , is bullshit!"

"Baekhyun!"

"No…no. Don't give me that eyes, you're actually considering that idea?! Kyungsoo you're not doing that, that's so sick. If Jongin does really have feelings for you, he should've man up and just told you. Not making you do things beyond a sane person would do?"

Jongdae butts in, "You have a point but it isn't the _whole_ point, it's also a given step for Kyungsoo to do things right finally after years Baek. And even if I'm wrong, I won't let him see Jongin getting married without telling him what he feels."

"There! That is what we should do, Kyungsoo can still tell him and not crash the wedding. It's horrible-" Baekhyun presses.

Maybe Kyungsoo's truly drunk that he's already seeing his best friends as the devil and angel on each of his sides whispering on what he should do. Even the scene is playing in front of him.

Him interrupting, making a scene in a wedding like a mad man.

The whole picture is definitely ridiculous. Impossible.

"Yes, it is. But it isn't our decision to make, its Kyungsoo's." Jongdae whispered with finality.

 

* * *

 

A month. In that given time, he promised himself he'd tell Jongin how he feels, and for the greater faith he still have (even if he never hoped for anything other than his songs to be chosen by any artists), he hoped that what Jongdae suggested was true, because for Pete's sake, he only have a month. But for the great unluckiness of his life, a month became a week.

One week.

Two nights after the uneventful day of knowing his best friend is getting married and that he's also in love with the soon to be groom, Kyungsoo received a call. It was rather a heart wrenching moment, if Kyungsoo wants to be emotional; or rather it was an eye opener.

He'd never thought it would hurt listening to Jongin's happy voice, that it would make him wince to imagine his best friend's wedding.

Kyungsoo have never doubted Jongin nor the friendship they've established ever since they were kids, but now that everything seems to be happening so fast, _too fast_ that he doesn't know anything at all, he could not control his self and blurted out something he never thought he could say.

It stopped Jongin from what sounds to be a request for Kyungsoo to sing on the wedding.

“I wonder how you say _goodbye_ to someone you'd been together for almost forever.”

His voice had no hint of sadness nor pain, he just sounded toneless in his own ears. It was the contrast of what he's feeling inside.

But Jongin is Jongin, he sensed it, or maybe felt _it_ even a bit. " _-Goodbyes aren't needed Kyungsoo, I'm not going anywhere."_

Staring at his darkened ceiling, he bites back a bitter smile. "You're just saying that because I'm not in front of you." 

_"You are, you're in my head and you're in my imagination Kyungsoo. I'm telling you I'm not leaving you. I'll always be your best friend, Jongin."_

These words wasn't just enough, Kyungsoo know now because. ' _You're already not.’_

 _"So will you sing on my wedding Soo?"_ Jongin said in his out of breath voice, almost pleading. It sounded so happy that it stopped him from doing what he should actually do, to confess. _I love you._

Kyungsoo spent a great deal of a minute, a single minute that also felt like hours. He wasn't thinking of what hell answer Jongin, instead he was weighing his options. Option. Confessing would be possible, but given the circumstances of time, it would be likewise late to even do. Crashing a wedding is absurd, but its worth a try.

_Maybe?_

With a short inhale, he whispered. "I will". Not having to sing on the wedding on his mind, for it was the _other_.

 

* * *

 

“There's going to be a pre-wedding party on an island resort here next week, it'll be a private one, small gathering so only family, close relatives and friends of the couple will be present. Two days after that, the wedding will take place in Hawaii. All ‘expenses' is of course, shouldered by them."

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, eyes not focused on the person telling this to them, but at the thought of the wedding itself. He'd always dreamed of getting married there since he was a kid. He was vocal about it, imagined the sun, the beach...everything with his child mind that even the bunny tooth Jongin, also dreamed of having his wedding there.

Now the latter is making that dream come true first, with Kyungsoo out of the picture.

"Does anyone even know the name of this girl? I feel like we're planning an assassination or something..."

“It sounds funny coming from you so clueless when you're the cousin of the groom."

"Shut up, Baekhyun."

"Oh bite me Kim Jongdae."

For the second time that afternoon, Kyungsoo wonder if asking his own friends to help him crash a wedding is right. Their presence is making him doubt his decisions even though they were the one who suggested it in the first place. They're all gathered up in his studio, a cup of his own made chocolate apple minted drinks in front of them placed on top of the glass square table he personally received from Jongin. How ironic.

It's like a producers' meeting, the difference would be the lack of papers and _money_ talks.

"Are you two always like this?" It was Chanyeol, his close friend aside from Jongin. He and Jongin were childhood friends as well since 7th grade. Chanyeol had to move abroad because of his parents’ work as musicians. As far as Kyungsoo remembers, they were friends when they were kids but with a different edge to it, Chanyeol always made him cry while Jongin was the net between them. The trio met again on a party hosted by Jongdae three years ago. They caught up since then.

Kyungsoo was hesitant to call Chanyeol, given how he and Jongin were closer than they are. He was surprised though, he found out he's the only one oblivious to his own feelings towards Jongin when the taller showed on his doorstep muttering, "You finally knocked some sense and realized."

"Why are you even here anyway?" Baekhyun snaps at the taller, making Kyungsoo shift on his own couch.

Yes, one night stand gone too _personal_.

"Because I'm also _his_ friend?"

"Your _Jongin's_ friend, not his."

"Well believe it or not, I don't care what you think but Kyungsoo's also my friend." Chanyeol replied, obviously not letting Baekhyun's challenging stares affect him.

Kyungsoo doesn't know much about what happened between the two, but his eyes are not lying.

 

He knows a compatible chemistry when he sees a pair.

 

Jongdae raised his arm, making a distraction, "Can we save this couple feud for later and plan everything first? The pre-wedding party is our first base, its in two days and we don't know anything yet about the bride except that shes pretty and small."

But the other two continued. Baekhyun would never back down. "I don't _trust_ you."

“Right, why would you trust a man you just met one drunken night and sleep with him? And for the record, _I_ the best man of the groom is here with you all conspiring on how to crash his own friends wedding. What could I lose right? Except years of friendship? Unconfessed feelings? Their own happiness? I might be a jerk to you but save the sassiness some other time in my own bed Baekhyun, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol never loses his composure, that's why he's amazed how he could say those words without raising a tone while it pulled a string in Kyungsoo's chest.

 

His _conscience_ , though it deliberately fades away.

 

"You're the best man?" Jongdae muttered, shock in his voice.

Chanyeol spared Baekhyun one last look before answering. "Yes, received the call a week ago."

So it seems, the wedding was already on the way before Jongin broke the news to him. Why so soon?

"They're _rushing_ it."

"Oh you just noticed?" Sarcasm from Baekhyun, probably still not over to the heated not so subtle sexual tension with Chanyeol. "-now Jongdae's _suspicion_ about this wedding is slowly making sense to me."

"Let's set aside that _'idea'_ and focus on crashing the wedding before it even actually happen." Chanyeol stood, walked and kneels in front of Kyungsoo's seat. "-crashing a wedding is ridiculous but if it's for you _both_ , I'd gladly be the drunk best man at the party. I'm tall enough to make a commotion. Besides I don't like [REDACTED]."

Jongdae recovers from his shock. "[REDACTED]? Who's [REDACTED]?"

"Obviously the soon to be Mrs. Kim." Baekhyun rolls his eyes,"-seriously Jongdae are you really part of the Kim family?"

"Stop saying that, I'm now starting to doubt it myself."

 

[REDACTED]. Kyungsoo wonders if she's really pretty. Was it love at first sight that's why they're rushing it? Does she know Kyungsoo exists? Somehow, these thoughts made him too conscious. Jongin couldn't even tell him about her, how much more if it's about Kyungsoo himself.

 

"Well she is pretty, Jongin once showed me her picture. Small, petite and cute too. Just Jongin's type. A fashion designer and businessman? An ideal couple." Chanyeol frowned in front of Kyungsoo and it's exactly what he doesn't need to hear nor imagine. "Of course you're way cuter Soo-" The taller continued, pinching his right cheek, "... _even doing it this far,_ it's no doubt why Jongin adores you so much."

 

Is he? Adored by Jongin? If he's going to be honest, sometime ago he felt that he was. Maybe even now, _he is._

 

Kyungsoo gazes up, looking at his friends' faces. What they're about to do is simply wrong, but there's no helping it. He's just thankful, that on his first ever try to do something he personally wants even if it is totally crazy, he have friends to help him. "We all know what we're about to do is in no doubt offensive, it's against what you think is right and what you think that I should do but...thank you for being here." His hands in fists and already have a resolution on his mind, Kyungsoo stood with only one thing he wishes he could finally have.

"So, please help me _win_ Jongin."

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the island resort, the first thing Kyungsoo realized was it’s the same one he and Jongin went to celebrate both of their birthdays a year after they graduated from college. It was sort of a reward for getting their own jobs and finally being independent adults. Summer of August was full of their own _memories_. Now it’s gonna be replaced not only in Kyungsoo’s, but also in Jongin’s. It arises an inkling pang in his chest. It also didn’t help that not even once Jongin meet them nor tried to, even Chanyeol who arrived early before them. They only got the cue when they were informed that the bride and groom will make an appearance later that night at the party.

For the party, it was supposed to be simple: _blend in, get drunk_ and _be crazy_.

But to start, it’s hard to blend when there’s _not much_ to blend in with. Kyungsoo stood at the side of the long table where all the food were served. There’s not much people, it would be a lie if Kyungsoo says he knew everyone. Some were _their_ friends from college including Jongdae and Baekhyun standing near the entrance who both look like they’re about to get to the second part of their plan, while some he think were friends of the bride.

 

With a glass of an untouched white wine between his fingers, Kyungsoo wonder why he hasn’t seen Jongin’s parents, there are even no signs of his niece and nephew. They’re all good to him, ever since he was a kid. Both of his and Jongin’s were close considering they were neighbors for 20 years. The connection only faltered when Kyungsoo’s parents decided to live in a more quiet environment after he graduated from college and after he, told them he doesn't want to be tied down to what they want him to be. His parents were upset to be simple at first, but by accepting the path he chose for himself, they finally ended up seeing a better version of their son.

 

A _happier_ Kyungsoo _._

Right there, if everything turns out to be _different_ tonight, Kyungsoo decided he’d come home to his parents. “Nothing heals a broken heart except a _family’s warmth_.”

“That is true.”

Someone said beside him that he almost dropped the precious glass, “...Jongin.”

Jongin always look handsome, even if he’d be wearing a tattered shirt colored awfully, he’ll always look good. _Godly_ , would be the right word. But looking at his friend’s appearance, simple as he appears to be, Jongin looks like he’s the happiest man tonight. Honey brown eyes, even from how he’s looking up to the other and with Kyungsoo’s short height, he's sure that _those_ were twinkling. It didn’t help that the white knitted sweater looked too good on Jongin, accenting his glowing face. “You became cuter Soo, how long did we not see each other?”

Kyungsoo hastily blinks, taking a step back since Jongin leaned closer. He felt the other's warm breath. “A week.”

“Well...it felt like years. I _missed_ you.” The older patted his hair, smiling so gratefully at him. Even running his fingers on the side of his cheeks, barely touching. Jongin seem to mean it, and that made his heart skip. Both of them became silent, looking at the guests talking.

Kyungsoo caught his friends on the side throwing him encouraging looks while sipping on their glasses. To _do_ what exactly they came for.

But honestly, what on his mind at that moment isn’t making a scene and ruining the night, maybe it’s because how calm he’s feeling as Jongin stands beside him. It’s a deja vu, like that one time they stood together at the gymnasium stage after their college graduation ceremony. They were alone, holding each other hands, imagining their future, as _friends_. And as Jongin’s best friend, even if the whole wedding is all a _pretend_ , Kyungsoo wouldn’t take a step over something a _friend_ shouldn’t do.

 

Because it’s wrong to ruin something so _beautiful_ , something that is someone’s _happiness_ just because you wanted that _person_ for yourself.

 

It’s not right, it’s _selfish_. And Kyungsoo, is going to do something that is _right_.

“Jongin I want talk to you, privately.”

 

Somehow, they turned up at the beach. And it’s relaxing to hear the familiar waves than the loud music and being surrounded by eyes. Kyungsoo was walking steps ahead, feeling the wet sand down on his feet. Jongin’s been silent since they came down so he turned around, and found that the other is looking at the party.

“I promise it wouldn't take long.” He said, head tilting to invite Jongin further.

“Kyungsoo-”

“It’s okay, you’re impatient to be with your bride, I understand. I only need a minute Jongin.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know where his bravery is coming from but he’s thankful he was able to pull through even smiling towards Jongin when he just wants to run and hug him.

They sat side by side on the sand, him with his legs close to his chest while Jongin took a second to stare at him before sitting down with his long legs sprawled in front. “You’re worrying me Kyungsoo.”

“It’s not something you should worry about, I swear.”

Another round of silence before Kyungsoo started. “Remember when I used to run to you whenever Dad was a pushover about his ideas for my future?”

Jongin frowned at him, before smiling as if watching the past plays in front of them. “You were so small back then but you’re not afraid to climb that big tree next to my window so you can sneak in to my room.”

“Yeah. The first time I climb that tree, I was scared. But the only thing I was thinking in that exact moment, was that I don’t want to cry _alone_.”

“Climbing that tree, wasn’t at first the same as accepting that you’re getting married-no, that you’re in love. So I- thought that it was something I couldn’t accept, because I was late to realize that I...”

Kyungsoo avoids his eyes, focusing at the dark horizon. “That it was over, all I could think was I would never be able to tell you that, _I love you_.” 

“I was hesitant and so, I thought that it’s okay not to tell you Jongin and just watch you get married and just be happy. But then I realize, that it would be the same as crying alone. Without voicing out how much feeling I’m holding inside. That then I realized, that even if everything changes around us, even in time, you’d always be my friend even if what I’m feeling for you is beyond friendship, because you’re you Jongin...you never change. You’d always be the same even if you're with someone else, because you would _understand_. So I want to say that-” Kyungsoo was too late to realize he was already crying and holding Jongin’s right hand. _Tight._

 

“ _I love you_ Jongin and that _I’m, happy for you_.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how many minutes passed by. But after telling Jongin what he feels, he felt lighter. There was still a little ache inside, but that would be because Jongin haven’t spoken or looked at him. With a grieve sigh Kyungsoo stood, accepting that Jongin hated him now. “I’ll leave tomorrow Jongin, you don’t have to send me off.”

He still receive no response. Making Kyungsoo drop another tear on his eyes before turning around, heart grieving for the lost of someone important. _It’s for the best._ Kyungsoo thinks.

He already took four steps when he heard Jongin’s voice. It stopped everything, even his breathing.

“Why can’t you be more _selfish_?”

“Why can’t you...want something so bad you’d do anything?” A step.

“Why do you think of someone else when the opportunity is for you Soo?” _Another_.

“Why are you so kind- and selfless that it’s impossible for you to even hate someone?” Jongin took another step, breathing hard and in his face was a tearful smile. Different from the one Kyungsoo used to receive.

 

For the one directed at him was a smile he never thought he’d see.

_Love._

 

“Why can’t you want me so much as much as I want you to run towards me and scream to everyone that- I’m only yours?”

“Jongin...” Kyungsoo gasped, whimpering as he see the older take another step, caging him to his warm arms.

“Kyungsoo you’re so kind, so beautiful- how can I not love you when you’re everything my heart wants.”

It took Kyungsoo a full minute to even process every word he heard. When it did, he only felt one thing.

“What are you saying Jongin, you’re getting married with-” Jongin hugged him tighter, he felt the other’s warm breath on his neck.

“I’m not. Kyungsoo I’m not.”

“Then-?”

Jongin pushed himself away, and Kyungsoo find himself missing the warmth. “It was Jongdae, he- found out I- that I love you. And so, well…” The older brushes off the tears on his face, laughing at Kyungsoo’s shocked face. He cannot believe he was played. Not that he’s angry, just dumbfounded that he believed _everything_.

“So you mean- that these was all part of their plan?”

“I guess you can say that?”

Jongin turned him around, and there he saw behind them was the guests, their own parents, and his friends. Baekhyun wiping his eyes with his arm, while Chanyeol was waving at them and what seems to be a video camera on his other hand. Jongdae was jumping up and down, a megaphone right in front of his mouth.

“You needed a little push now say yes! Say yes! Say yes!”

 

Kyungsoo turned around again, he immediately held his chest seeing Jongin kneeling on one knee in front of him, presenting him a small white box. “Jongin- what about…”

 

“Please don’t say anything anymore Soo? I’d received so much from you, now it’s my turn to give you _everything_.” Kyungsoo’s lips wobbles, seeing Jongin controlling his own tears. “Just like you I don’t know when or how this feeling started, but I know- that _this_ is real, this is real Kyungsoo. I love you so much my heart feels so full whenever I hear your voice, I feel so happy. You’re so kind, so right and so _you_ , you don’t how lucky I am to grow up with you and just witness you to be someone so beautiful. I could never imagine you with someone else because I want you for my own. I love you Kyungsoo, so much.”

 

“Kyungsoo, will you marry me?” Jongin perks up, eyes he never knew would shine for him, only him. Kyungsoo fakes a poker face, but lips trying to control a grin.

“We’re not even _in a relationship_ , how can you ask me to marry you?”

 

“Oh come on stop being hard to get, I want to eat the shrimp already!” Someone shouted behind them, they guessed it was Chanyeol.

 

“I guessed you were not informed, but we’ve been seeing each other since we were kids. But I promise that we’ll spend a lifetime to be in a _relationship_.” Jongin laughs, dimples showing as he reached for Kyungsoo’s free hand and caressing it. Kyungsoo grins, taking his lower lips between his teeth. He kneels, not equally leveled to Jongin but looking at each other's eyes like these without worries or doubts, he’s happy.

“Then, I will marry you.”

 

They sealed that promise, with their _first kiss_.

 

* * *

 

“Okay Kyungsoo won the groom, let’s fucking eat!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the admins for their hard work and patience! Love you all, thank you for the opportunity!  
> And thank you for reading this fic! this is actually my first time joining a fic fest so everything was all new to me. I'm really sorry for the prompter is if it's not what you imagine it would be but I really did have fun writing this ^^
> 
> [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]


End file.
